extremeanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Violence is the Answer
Violence is the Answer is the second event of the 2014 season, and the only event in the XAWA's history to be promoted under this name. The event will be held on March 30, 2014. The main featured the 2014 MeltDown match. Background At Road 2 Ruin, co-commissioner Nightmare announced that Blackheart would get one more opportunity at the World title, only this time, there would be no inteference and it would be 2 out of 3 falls. On the subsequent episode of LiveWire, Deacon Storm would battle his former tag team partner Connor Jackson. Jackson would emerge victorious. The next week on ShOcK!, Storm would steal a win over The Ogre. Storm took his momentum into the next week's episode of LiveWire, being accompanied by Nightmare, who was promoting him as the "corporate champion." His opponent, Will Smith, originally won via disqualification, however, the match was restarted by Nightmare, who attached a stipulation: no disqualifications for Storm. Storm took immediate advantage of this, attacking Smith with a sign and taunting him for not being able to retaliate. This, however, brought out Blackheart, who applied "Blackheart Rules" to the match and ultimately attacked an interfering Nightmare, catching his Sweet Dreams and delivering an earth-shattering superkick. Smith then pinned Storm, as Blackheart dragged Nightmare over to make him watch, screaming that he was going to "flush his World Champion down the toilet" and then "stick belt up his ass." The feud over the Hardcore Championship began at Road 2 Ruin, when Kitana faced Cyrus Mason for the first time. Kitana won via disqualification, resulting in a No DQ match the next week on LiveWire, which she won. During this match, Kitana ducked an attack by The Angel of Death, who accidentally knocked out Mason's girlfriend Starr. Two weeks later on LiveWire, Kitana faced The Ogre, who lost the match following taking a steel trash can lid to the head, sacrificing himself for The Angel, who was going to recieve the can lid by Kitana. This event also featured the 2014 MeltDown Match, an over-the-top battle royal in which the winner will recieve a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity at any time the recipient wishes. After a strenious match between partners Cyrus Mason and Xander, Nightmare assigned Mason the number one entry into the match. Event The event started out with an International Title Number One Contenders Tournament, with the winner going on to Derailed to face Blackheart. Xander defeated The Ogre and Will Smith defeated Cyrus Mason to advance to the finals, where Xander ultimately defeated Will Smith. Immediately following the tournament, Blackheart pointed out that Kitana and Cyrus Mason were present at ringside, so he ordered the Hardcore title match begin. Kitana eventually defeated Cyrus Mason after chokeslamming him through a table to win the Hardcore Championship. The World Heavyweight Championship match that was scheduled did not take place, as Storm didn't show up. Blackheart began cutting a promo on him, but was interrupted by Nightmare, who low-blowed him and fought him in an unsanctioned match. Blackheart ultimately got the upper-hand, pinning Nightmare. Results Talent * Xander * The Ogre * Will Smith * Cyrus Mason * Kitana * Blackheart * Nightmare * The Angel of Death * The Alien Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Kitana Category:Supercards featuring X Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:Supercards featuring The Angel of Death Category:Supercards featuring XAWA Hardcore Championship match Category:XAWA supercards held in 2014